


If it Isn't Wrong

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When several wrongs turn out just right</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Isn't Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for HQ Rarepair Week on tumblr. It should be revised, but don't know if it ever will be. Hope you like it!

Yahaba watched Oikawa pout as Kyoutani ignored him, as usual, only helping put the balls away after Iwaizumi asked him to. That kid seriously had no respect. Considering his strength could add a lot to the team—if he wasn’t such pain—really put a sour taste in his mouth. But Yahaba was a mellow guy, and getting involved with the uncontrollable second year could only mean trouble. He wasn’t going to say anything this time.

“You really think you can do whatever you want, don’t you?” He snarled when Kyoutani came close. Ah, shit. Oh well. Kyoutani glanced at him before continuing on his way. What a little punk. How could he let that slide? “It’s obvious how obsessed you are with Iwaizumi, but it isn’t going to get you anywhere,” he began with a sneer, “why don’t you date me instead?” Wait, that’s not right.

“Ooh, so _that’s_ why you’re so much meaner to him,” Watari commented, before Yahaba could correct himself. “That’s pretty childish you know.”

Kunimi chimed in, “I never would have guessed!”

Yahaba reddened. “No, that’s—“

“Okay.” Kyoutani was staring at him. Something about that gaze really pissed him off. But the second year then turned around and left the gym. Everyone casually filed out afterwards, practice over. Yahaba stared at the doorway, alone with his blunder. What the hell?

That was a few days ago. Nothing had been going right since. Yahaba glared at Kyoutani across the cafeteria, angrily sipping his milk tea. He expected—well, considering he never intended to ask the guy out, he didn’t expect anything. But absolutely _nothing_ had changed. Kyoutani still acted up in practice, didn’t listen to him, and treated him exactly the same.

“Yikes Yahaba, what’s wrong with you? Somebody must’ve royally pissed you off. Who’re you glaring at?” Watari began turning in the same direction.

“I’m not glaring at anyone!” Yahaba snapped, before sighing at his startled friend. “Sorry. What were you saying?” He idly glanced back in Kyoutani’s direction, catching his eye. He immediately regretted it and looked down. They tended to find each other’s gazes a lot lately. _Why did I look over there? He’s going to think I’m thinking about him or something,_ he lamented. He didn’t especially want to think about Kyoutani, but too many things about him rubbed him the wrong way. Why couldn’t he just get along with the team, even after having been back this long? Why didn’t he ever say anything? Why did he agree to go out? Since they never talked, Yahaba hadn’t even had the chance to tell Kyoutani that it was a mistake. And where did the question even come from? Even without looking, Yahaba could still feel the boy’s eyes on him. It unsettled him, and that pissed him off too. He really couldn’t catch a break.

Later that day, in practice, Yahaba’s mood still hadn’t improved. Nothing unusual happened, and Oikawa was on his game, but he couldn’t help feeling like he needed to gripe about something. _Happiness is a state of mind,_ he thought instead, deciding to take himself out for taiyaki after practice. He watched as Kyoutani ignored Oikawa again and then was scolded by Iwaizumi for it. He turned away. _Taikyaki, taiyakiii,_ he sang inwardly.

“I’m telling you, just give it up.” He muttered when the second year came by. Wrong again. _Damn it, why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut?_

Hanamaki smiled, saying “No good Kyoutani, you’re making him jealous.”

Yahaba scowled. Even taiyaki wouldn’t make him feel better now. He knew he never should have gotten involved with Kyoutani. “Whatever. Anyway, I’m leaving,” he called, escaping before he became the butt of anyone else’s jokes. Walking through the empty hallways, he mulled over the events of the week. One bad thing had led to another, and his sour mood had persisted because of it. But what could he do? Turning the corner, the sudden sensation of another person’s presence snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to have Kyoutani corner him against the wall. _How cliché,_ he thought as they momentarily glared into each other’s eyes. He expected to be hit. Or released. Or _something_. Instead, the shorter boy pulled Yahaba to him and leaned upwards. Yahaba inwardly panicked, _waitwaitwait..!_

He felt lips on his own. Not disobedient lips or forceful lips, just lips. Okay, soft lips. In a moment of what surely must have been stunned vulnerability, Yahaba found himself relaxing into Kyoutani’s loose grip, accepting the boy’s tongue into his mouth when it asked permission. Everywhere it explored yielded to the pleasure willingly. _So polite_ , he found himself thinking. After what seemed like a _not long enough_ time, Kyoutani pulled out of the kiss and slowly removed his arm from Yahaba’s waist. He stared into his eyes, almost searchingly. It gave Yahaba a restless feeling. And just as quickly as he’d come, Kyoutani continued down the hall, leaving Yahaba speechless though not nearly as annoyed as before. Why did he feel so much better? And didn’t he enjoy that kiss a little _too_ much? He was a smart kid, but volleyball game sense came a lot more naturally to him than this did. Absently staring down the way Kyoutani had left, he wondered, _maybe asking him out wasn’t a mistake..?_

 


End file.
